


Humanity

by sarba_g



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, destiel soon, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3076262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarba_g/pseuds/sarba_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so this is pretty much Dean after he turns into a demon and how it is stuck in the demon body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> unfinished, i don't know if i should keep going with it, please leave comments below, it's very short but this is only the beginning

                                                                          PROLOG (DEAN)

        Dean opened his eyes to pitch black darkness. It was the kind of darkness that felt like a wet blanket wrapped around your entire body. The kind of darkness that chills you to the bone and strikes fear in your gut. The kind Dean and spent his whole life in. That was until Dean was pulled out of Inferno by Castiel, an angel of the lord. His Cas, his angel. He held on to that memory of Cas, his light and tried to swallow his fear. Where the fuck was he? With trembling legs Dean attempted to stand only to hear the rattling of chains and he was forced back on the ground. Chained to the floor like an animal for slaughter, son of a bitch. Dean always knew it would end like this, but somewhere in the corner of his mind he thought that there was some chance of escape. Was Sammy here with him? "Sammy?! Sammy you in here man? We're going to get out of this I promise." The only response was the echo of his brothers name bouncing from wall to wall of darkness. Booming laughter echoed throughout the chamber, "You still haven't figured it out, have you Dean." The voice seemed to hit Dean from every which way, "Well you dumb bastard I don't REALLY have that much to fucking go on! Why don't you give me a hint? Hmm? It won't really matter though because I'm going to paint the walls with your guts." The lie rolled off of Deans tongue and he knew he was in deep shit, but he kept up his fearless hunter act. "Well Dean," the voice wrapped around Dean's mind making his legs go numb, " I am currently you. When you got the shit kicked out of you by Metatron I took over. See even in death I rule you. You can't get rid of the power of the Mark that easily. Now I have control over this shotty meat suit and everyone thinks you're dead now Dean. Well, they're not wrong. What Dean? No snide comments, no death threats? Figures, you're just a pathetic little man who everyone gave up on." Suddenly Dean was propelled from the dark room and you see a musty, run down hotel room, he could see the room and he was in it, but Dean had no control of his body. The Mark still held him fast. "What is happening, why can't I move?" Dean willed his legs to move, but he was glued fast to the floor. A fit of historical laughter erupted from his mouth, but it wasn't Dean doing the laughing. "See Dean, you will be awake in your body and see everything I do, as you. You will watch as I rip everything that has made your life apart and when I am done, I will take the last shred of humanity out of this filthy suit, satisfied that I had broken you. I know what you feel Dean, I know you you love, I know where to twist the knife starting now."


End file.
